Sirius about Juliet
by mommywithdreams
Summary: What if James Potter wasn't an only child but had a twin sister that was kidnapped when they were 7. What would happen if she was to come back 10 years later and refuse to talk about where she had been and what had happened to her. Can she change the fate of everyone she loves with the information she has learned because who ever suspects a Hufflepuff of being a savior
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed my story so far. sorry I haven't updated it in a while but I just rewrote every page and changed how I left it off. I will be working on it more soon but I hope you enjoy my changes and please let me know if you are liking it and what you all think!

The war was almost over, she knew what she needed to do and prayed he was still alive and it could be done. Jumping, twisting, rolling to bypass all the curses being thrown her way and fighting back her own as fast as lightening. Diving behind a tree, she pulls off her robes and her Hufflepuff tie and pulling her black hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. Taking a deep breath and praying to every deity she could think of that it wasn't too late, she looked down at her wand and whispered "point me."

She ran across the grounds of Hogwarts using the luminous flashes of spells to see the way. She launched towards the whomping willow tree, jumping over branches that attacked out at her and diving into the hole at the base of the tree.

"Ok Juliet, we got this, we aren't too late. We can't be." She muttered to herself as she took a deep breath to center herself. It was too late to fall apart. She needed to finish what she started. She crawled through the dirty passage way and quietly pushed open the trap door. She could see a light coming from the other room and voices quietly speaking.

"Fetch me Snape, I need to speak with him now." A dark shadow of a person called out in a raspy voice. Juliet jumped behind a scratched up broken chair as three men in masks ran from the room to find him.

"Thank merlin, I'm not too late." She thought as she casted a disillusion charm on herself and sat down to wait for Professor Snape to appear, for he was her only chance to set everything right. As he walked into the room the dark shadow turned around. Sickly white skin, bright red eyes, slits for a nose. He reminded Juliet of a demon she once read about in a muggle book.

"Why doesn't it work for me Severus?"

"My.. my lord?" said Snape blankly. Although to the normal eyes he seemed calm and unafraid, Juliet knew differently, she knew his mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure a way out of the situation and how to get to her. "I do not understand my lord. You have performed extraordinary magic with that want."

"NO!" said Voldemort. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary. But this want…no. it has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago." Juliet looked away, trying to think of something she could do to help Snape without getting herself killed in the process. As she turned her head, she noticed another set of eyes watching the scene between her.

"Why are they here? That idiot! Doesn't he know this is the most dangerous place for him to be at this moment!" She thought as she watched Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger watching from the trap door.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus…Do you know why I have called you back from battle?" Juliet noticed the Professors eyes glance towards the huge coiling snake in its enchanted cage. She knew right then that Voldemort wasn't going to let him live.

"I'm too late, I'm too late, I'm too late," she thought as she watched the snake bite Snape's neck and Voldemort leave. Lost in her melt down she didn't even notice that Harry had gone over to Snape until they were leaving back through the trap door and Snape's eyes were closed. "Bloody hell what am I going to do now" she thought out loud and she rushed over to the only person she has been able to count on through the years. Trying not to cry she reached down and touched his face.

"I didn't think you would make it." His sweet baritone voice whispered

"Of course I'm here, you must know a way to stop the venom. Tell me what to do" she trembled out trying not to cry. He looked up into her sky blue eyes and pulled a bottle from his pocket.

"Too late for that. You know what to do. Now go, save us all and once you get there don't forget about me." He said with his last breath as she took the bottle from his hand.

"I'll never forget, ever, you are my best friend." She said as she downed the bottle and felt the world turn back.


	2. Chapter 2

James ran his hand through his messy black hair and threw his broom over his shoulder, as he and his friends walked back towards the manor. Quidditch was his favorite way to start off the summer holiday. "Can you believe it, this is our last summer before we have our last year of school. I'm telling you guys, this is gonna be our best year. I can just feel it." James said as he threw an arm around Sirius.

"Best year huh? You gonna finally give up on snagging Evans? There are plenty of birds for the taking and this will be our last year to do so." Sirius smirked and winked at Remus. Knowing he was about to get James going on about how he was finally going to get his girl. But before the conversation could go any further Mr. Potter walked into the room, looking anxious.

"James, I need you to come in the living room right now, we have some news." The three boys shared a glance and silently followed behind and sat together on the large couch. Growing nervous as they sat across from a crying Mrs. Potter and one Professor Dumbledore. It unnerved James to see his usual prim and proper mother falling apart in front of him. Mr. Potter took a seat next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her. Charles Potter was normally a jokester, always making others laugh. His Hazel eyes always smiling but today they looked dead, lost in terrible memories and hardened by guilt. He ran his hand through his brown messy hair. A nervous tick he passed on to his son. Charles caught Albus's eye and nodded.

"Hello boys, allow me to catch you up on what has happened." Professor Dumbledore started. His blue eyes seemed to lose their always present sparkle as he softly spoke. "Today a young woman appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts. The young woman was unconscious and in desperate need for medical attention. After healing what we could, she revived her, she awoke just long enough to give us her name before the pain from her injuries became too much and she needed a dreamless sleep for her body to heal." Professor Dumbledore paused and made eye contact with James and then Charles.

"What is her name professor? James asked, his voice barley over a whisper.

"Juliet Potter." The old professor replied

"Who is Juliet Potter?" asked Remus as he looked over at James.

A hundred emotions were showing across James's face as he took in this information. "My sister." He started, clearing his throat trying to hold back his emotions. "She's alive? Is...is she going to be okay? When can we see her?" looking over at his parents, James felt the guilt all over again for losing his sister.

Flash back…

 _"Jamie let's play hide and seek!" a young seven year old Juliet called out, her black hair tied back into pigtails and her blue eyes gleaming with happiness. James really didn't want to play but knew Juliet wouldn't stop hounding him unless he agreed._

 _"Okay Jules I'll count first and you go hide? Ok I'm gonna start now. 1… 2.. 3.." James said as he laid his head on the tree beside him. As soon as he knew Juliet had ran out of sight he stopped counting and jumped onto his new broom. He figured he had about 5/10 minutes of riding before Juliet realized he wasn't even looking and came to look for him. James was having so much fun pretending to be a bird flying and swooping through the air, he didn't even realize how much time had passed until his mother came around the corner calling for them. They looked for hours but Juliet was gone without a trace._

"You may come see her as soon as you would like but you must know that with all the potions she was given, she will be asleep for a while and probably will not be awake until late morning." Professor Dumbledore said as he watched the boys look at each other seemingly to be having a conversation without words.

"Well lets go. I want be there when she wakes." His father nodded his head as his mother was still crying into Mr. Potters arms

"Go ahead boys, keep a good eye on her, and Remus, Sirius please be there for James. This isn't going to be easy for any of us." Mr. Potter said as he rubbed his wife's back and watched as the boys followed the old Professor through the floo. "Our baby is alive, we finally have her back." He whispered as he pulled his wife up into his arms to lead her off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The three boys stopped at the doors to the hospital wing. Remus's brown eyes wearily looked over to his best friends. "Why didn't you ever mention you had a twin sister before? He asked turning his brown eyes on James.

Turning his eyes to the ground and shuffling his feet, James answered. "It's my fault she went missing. She wanted to play hide and seek so I counted but when she hid, I jumped on my broom and went for a ride. I figured she would come yell at me when she noticed I tricked her but she never came back. If I just stayed with her or played the game I could have stopped this from happening. It's all my fault." His hazel eyes misting over as he took a deep shuddering breath. "I thought she was dead, all this time, I thought she was dead and I didn't want you all to know that I killed my sister." He whispered.

"Prongs, you were just a kid. It wasn't your fault. The only person at fault is the one who took her. She's alive and you can make up for lost time now with her." Sirius wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"What if she hates me? I wouldn't blame her, if she did. I failed her. I should have keep looking instead of believing she was dead." James whispered almost inaudible to his two friends. His voice shaking and threatening to break.

"She won't hate you. You're her twin brother she loves you. You couldn't have changed what happened." Remus ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair as he reached for the door. "Come on James, let's go see your sister and get comfortable. It's going to be awhile before she wakes up anyways." With a deep breath James followed Remus through the doors of the hospital wing. They headed over to the only bed with the curtains pulled around it and each took a seat around the bed.

Her skin was pale, her ruby red lips standing out against her black curly hair flowing around her pillow. She reminded Remus of the muggle story Snow White his mother had read to him once. She was Beautiful but looked almost hauntingly so. She resembled James quite a bit. It was easy to tell they were siblings.

"What do you has been happening to her? Where do you think she has been this whole time?" Remus asked as he looked over to James and Sirius from the opposite side of the bed.

James ran his hand down the side of her face lovingly, wiping her hair out of her eyes and kissing her forehead. "I'm not sure but I won't let anything hurt her ever again. It's my job to protect her and keep her safe and this time I will not fail her." He answered a determined look on his face.

"Our job." Sirius replied with a glance at Remus and a nod to James. "She's your sister, which makes her the Marauder's responsibility. We will all protect her."

"He's right Prongs." Remus said leaning back in his chair getting comfortable. James gave a small smile as the three boys fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts about the girl sleeping before them. Slowly they each drifted off into sleep.

The sun had barely started to rise in the sky as a loud scream woke the boys with a start. The girl was tossing and turning in the bed, arms and legs flying every way. "No please, I don't know anything I swear!" James flew out of the bed and wrapped his arms around his sister. Almost instantly she calmed down.

Tears running down her cheeks, she slowly opened her eyes confused and on edge. She looked over at the messy haired boy with his arms around her.

"Oh Harry I am so sorry for startling you. I had such a horrid dream" She turned her body to get a better look at Harry when she noticed hazel eyes staring back at her instead of green. "This isn't my Harry, she thought. Oh God. It worked." She thought as all the memories of what had happened came rushing back to her. Taking a deep breath she looked back at the boy who looked so much like her friend. "I apologize for waking you" she said. Terror sweeping over her as she flash backs of her past started to rush over her, her breath coming out in sharp short puffs. She pulled away and turning her eyes to the other occupants in the room. Her eyes first fell on Remus. He looked so different. His young face had yet to be littered in scars but he was still skinny and a little shabby looking. She shivered remembering the last time she seen him. Laying on the battle field dead close to his wife Tonks. His infant baby now an orphan. "It won't happen this time." She thought to herself. She pulled her eyes away from the young werewolf and over to the boy to his right. Sirius. She would know that face anywhere. Go was the deranged look that Azkaban had left him with. He was beautiful with his Grey eyes, black wavy hair and Aristocratic face. He gave her a kind smile as they made eye contact.

"You're safe, Juliet I promise. It's me Jules. It's James. I'm so sorry I lost you. You're safe now. I love you so much." James spoke softly and he slowly came closer to her. A lone tear drop landed on her hand. She brought her hand up to her face in confusion. When had she started crying? "Your safe now Juliet. I'll never let anyone harm you again." He muttered into her ear as she fell into his arms and allowed him to rock her back and forth, trying to calm her sudden panic attack. Slowly her breathing returned to normal and the tears stopped flowing.

"James? Is it really you? I never thought I would see you again. This is real right?" she asked in a small voice. Feeling like a small child, safe in her brother's embrace. She lifted her head off of his chest and took in his features. He had grown so much since she remembered him looking. No longer a skinny lanky child. His arms wrapped around her were muscular, most likely from years of Quidditch, she mused. His hair still messy and wild but now his hazel eyes where hidden behind a pair of black framed glasses. "I've missed you so much Jamie." She whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek. She needed to feel his skin, to touch him and know that this was really happening. Still shocked that her and Severus's plan had worked. She was finally back where she belonged. Seeing the siblings could use some time alone, Sirius grabbed Remus by the arm and headed out the door.

"Let's go write a letter to the Potters and let them know she's awake." He said pulling the door open to leave, the twins not even noticing their absence.


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened to you Juliet? Who took you?" James asked as he shifted his body so he could keep hold of sister and be more comfortable on the bed. Starting to panic, Juliet took a deep breath trying to keep her voice sounding normal. He had always known when she lied. Hoping she had gotten better at it over the years, she looked up and her brother.

"I don't remember. I remember hiding behind a bush at the park than everything went black and waking up here. Everything else is jumbled up and isn't making much sense to me right now." James gave her a look letting her know he didn't believe her story but not pushing her to tell the truth. They kept quiet for a little while just enjoying being back with each other. "Tell me Jamie, Tell me what has happened while I have been gone. Where are mom and dad? she asked trying to get the focus off of herself for a little while.

"Mom and dad are ok, they have been sad and things where never the same after you went missing but they hung in there and tried to be the best parents they could be for me. They should be here soon, I believe my friends just left to let them know you are awake. By the way the other two that were here when you woke were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin two of my best friends. I can't wait for you to get to know them, and Peter too. We are the biggest pranksters in the school. Maybe you will get to come with us for our last year. I can't wait until you see us in action, like the last day of school we wanted to end with a bang so we…" James rattled on and on about all the pranks they had pulled, making his sister laugh. The twins sat together, just breathing each other in, asking each other random questions and getting to know each other again. James' didn't ask her anymore personal questions not wanting to push too much too soon. Finally James stood and pulled Juliet up with him. She tried her best to hide her whimper of pain and he helped her lay back now, tucking her in he kissed her forehead before walking to the back office to find Madam Pomfrey.

After being fussed over by the Medi-witch and Juliet was forced to drink a few potions, the twins snuggled up together in the bed facing the window. The twins watched the sunrise together, reminiscing about their childhood as their parents came into the room. "My baby, oh my baby! I'm so glad you're okay." Mrs. Potter exclaimed and she rushed over to her daughter and threw her arms around her. Juliet couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. She was so sure she would never see any of her family again and now she had all three of them back. She was having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that this was real and was actually happening to her. Mr. Potter came up to the opposite side of the bed pulling his little girl into his side and kissing her on the top of the head. He didn't say anything as he just held his daughter for the first time in ten years in his arms.

The family sat quietly talking, just enjoying being back together again when Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. "Good morning Potters, you look quite a bit better now. How are you feeling?" the mediwitch asked as she ran diagnostic spells over the tiny girl. Writing down her findings and pulling a potion out of the cupboard, Juliet was amused on how much the witch wouldn't change over the next 20 years.

"I feel fine. A little confused, but physically I feel fine." Juliet answered taking the potion from the witch.

"Well other than being a little under nourished you're in mostly healed and should be able to leave with family today." The witch smiled and turned to Mrs. Potter. "Now Dorea, she will need to take a nourishment potion once a day and this healing potion to heal the internal bruising and scars. I would like to see her again in a week to check her over and make sure she's gained enough weight back." Mrs. Potter nodded her head and agreed to return with her in a weeks' time as the doors open and in came Professor Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus.

"Ah Miss Potter, I was hoping we could talk before you were taken home today." Dumbledore asked as he strolled over to her. She looked up at him and smiled slightly and nodded, giving him permission to ask what he wanted to. Her body tensed and her eyes narrowed in a guarded expression. Her hand twitched for her wand. Suddenly she resembled for of a solider than a young girl. "Do you know who kidnapped you and where they kept you all these years?" He asked his twinkling eyes peering into her as if the innocent sparkles would make her share all her secrets.

"I don't know sir, I don't remember much of anything, and it's all jumbled and confusing. I don't know what happened to me." Juliet replied looking down at her bed innocently as she tightened her occlumency shields, not liking the feeling of defenselessness that came over her. "I don't remember faces of voices or what anything looked like, but I can remember learning spells and learning how to duel. I remember feeling scared and not being sure if anyone was alive or if I would live but I don't remember why I was feeling that way or what I was so afraid of." She felt guilty at the looks of horror across her family's faces and the look of concern on the old Professors face. She knew eventually she would have to share some of her secrets but right now she didn't trust any of them especially Dumbledore. She decided to keep the true horrors of what she had been through to herself. It wouldn't do anyone any good to know what she had been through. Her family didn't need to feel more unnecessary guilt than they already did. No, this as a burden she would bare alone, she didn't want any of them to feel guilty for what happened when she was kidnapped or look at her with pity in their eyes. No one had to know just how truly damaged she was. All she needed to do, was keep it locked away and use her knowledge to stop all the horrors she knew were to come from happening. She could do this and she would do this alone. No one else's lives would be sacrificed for the greater good. Not this time.

"Do you think the memories will return?" Her mother looking as if she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer and busied herself fluffing Juliet's pillows and fixing her hair as Charlus Potter waited for his answer.

"I do believe they will. I believe it is more of the minds way of protecting it's self by suppressing the memories and when she is ready to deal with what she has been through they will return. Lets give Juliet time to adjust to being home and maybe if she's ready by the end up summer, she can join her brother for the last year of school. Of course tutors will be available is she needs them." The Adults talked a bit more as James helped his sister out of the bed and towards the wash room to change into her clothes and finally return home.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they all made their way through the floo back to the Potter Manor Juliet was exhausted. Seeing her home for the first time in such a long time she couldn't believe how little it had changed. The Large living room with the maroon colored walls. It was warm and welcoming and reminded Juliet of simpler times. A small house elf popped into the room huge eyes glistening with tears. "Tippy has set misses rooms for her, tippy is so happy to be seeing her misses again." The little elf threw her arms around Juliet's legs and started sobbing.

Juliet gave the elf a small smile and kneeled down to hug her petite frame. "I missed you too tippy. I'm so happy to be back home. Thank you for setting my rooms up, I'm sure they look beautiful." The Elf smiled at the compliment and asked if they would like some tea as everyone nodded their heads no, the elf popped back out of the room.

"Why don't you boys walk Juliet to her room? I'm sure she would like to settle in." Dorea said as she ushered the children out of the room. "Oh and Juliet dear as soon as you are feeling up to it, I would like to take you sometime this week to get you some clothes. I'm sure tippy can find you something clean to wear in the meantime. " She said looking at her daughters ripped and bloody clothing she wore home from Hogwarts trying hard not to imagine all the ways her clothes could have gotten into that condition. The children all walked up the stairs to East side of the manor where Juliet's and James's rooms were.

As they reached the door to Juliet's room, she felt a little afraid to open the room. She hadn't seen her room in such a long time and was sure the elves had remodeled it from what it had looked like since she was 7. It felt strange to be walking into her bedroom knowing it wouldn't look the same. She opened the door to a beautifully done lavender colored room. A princess style canopy bed in the center of the room, made up in the same lavender color with little flowers designed into the fabric. Her bay window curtains were open letting the sun into the room, book shelves on each side of the window. The room was perfect. She smiled as she led the boys into her room. "Wow the elves did a great job in here, it's beautiful." She smiled

James smiled at his sister, eyes full of emotion. "I'm so glad you like it, I hope you feel like your home again and aren't uncomfortable at all. I've missed you so much." James pulled his sister into a hug and tried to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes. The twins piled into the seat of the bay window and Sirius and Remus took a seat on the chairs opposite of it. "Can I ask you something Jules?" James said, looking over at his sister. She looked lost in her own thoughts, a fary away look on her face and didn't even seem to hear him. "Juliet?"

"Hmm? Sorry I was just thinking. What did you say?" she asked turning her head away from the view of the gardens out her window pulling her mind away from all her horrible memories.

"I asked if I could ask you something. What were you having a nightmare about when we came into the room and who did you think I was when you woke?" He asked trying to get her to look into his eyes so he could see if she was telling him the truth, when she answered. Juliet took her time answering, staring down at her pants, looking at the patterns the dirt and blood made in her clothes. She wasn't sure how to answer this without lying to her brother. James gently cupped her face in his hands. "Please let me in Juliet. I just want to be there for you."

Juliet sighed. "I know Jamie, I know you do, but I just don't think I'm ready to talk about everything yet. I promise when I am, you will be the first person I tell." She said "except the truly horrible things, he doesn't need to know those." She thought to herself. Giving her brother a small hug, she looked over to the other boys. "So James told me a bit about you guys this morning but with all the craziness going on, we still haven't actually been introduced. So Hi I'm Juliet, Guess you guys will have to be stuck with having me about now, sorry about that." She laughed giving the boys a big smile.

Sirius smiled back he knew what she was doing, changing the subject to get the spotlight off of herself. He jumped out of the chair and gave an extravagant bow, grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Sirius Black at your service Madam and this fine fellow is Remus Lupin. We are pleased to meet your acquaintance and aren't sorry at all to be stuck spending time with you." He gave her a cheeky wink as he moved to sit back down. James picked up the pillow off of the bay window and threw it at his head.

"Oi! No flirting with my sister!" James hollered as Sirius jumped up and tackled James. Juliet and Remus laughed at their antics as the two boys rolled around on the floor.

"You'll get used to them, this is how they always are. James is arrogant and a prankster. He is in love with Lily Evans from school and swears he is going to marry her someday, even though she pretty much can't stand him and won't give him the time of day. Sirius flirts with everyone and likes to play the field, but he's loyal to those he truly cares about. You haven't met Peter yet, but I'm sure you will soon, he helps at his parents shop during the summer so he doesn't get to spend much time just hanging out here with us but he's a good kid. He's quiet and a little insecure but when he opens up he's actually really funny and smart which usually surprises people. With the four of us with you, you'll be just fine. I just want you to know you have more than just James by your side as long as you will let us be." Remus said smiling over at Juliet.

"Thanks. What about you. You told me about all the other boys but I know nothing about you Mr. Lupin well other than that you're the modest one." Juliet asked jokingly trying not to let it show that she actually knew quiet a long about the werewolf.

"Me, I'm the one who tries to keep them out of trouble, I'm pretty good at school work and Professor Dumbledore made me a prefect. I think he thought that maybe if I was, I could influence the boys to behave better." He laughed. Sirius jumped off James and looked over towards the two of them.

"Oh don't act all innocent Moony, we all know that our best pranks are the ones you come up with." James laughed nodding his agreement as they rose off of the ground.

"Jules you look tired, let us get out of your way so you can shower and take a nap. I'm sure your dying to change out of those spoiled clothes." Juliet looked down at her clothes, she had almost forgotten she was still wearing her clothing from the battle.

"I am pretty tired, a nice shower and a nap sounds amazing. Thanks for coming and spending some time with me for a while. Wake me for dinner please Jamie." Juliet asked as she turned and called for tippy asking for something to change into after her shower as the boys all shuffled out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had passed since Juliet had come home, slowly she was getting used to being back at the manor safe and sound and not having to worry about someone wanting to hurt or kill her around every corner. She was still jumpy and startled easily but at least she hadn't hexed anyone yet. She came close a few times when James and Sirius tried to get her attention unexpectedly. Her mother had been hounding her about allowing her to take her shopping. She couldn't wait to get Juliet into some new clothes and spend some girl time with her daughter so today she relented, allowing her mother to drag her into Diagon Alley. James, Sirius and Remus tagged along planning to meet up with Peter and check out the new brooms in the Quidditch shop.

"Alright boys, meet us back at the Leaky Cauldron at noon. Do not be late and stay together please." Dorea instructed the boys as she led Juliet down the alley towards Twlifitt and Tatting's. Juliet gave the boys a help me look as she followed after her mother. The boys just snickered and ran towards Florean Fortescue's where Peter would be meeting them. The two woman entered the shop and Juliet's eyes went wide. There standing by a boy being measured for robes was imposing wizard. His white blonde hair tied in a thong behind his head, dark robes making his silver blue eyes stand out even more, and a sneer across his face. Juliet swallowed her fear and pretended not to recognize Lord Malfoy as she climbed up on the foot stool to be measured herself.

"Ah Mrs. Potter, pleasure to see you my dear. I've heard rumors of your daughter returning I am glad to see it's true." Mr. Malfoy said with a falsely sweet smile. He lifted Dorea's hand and kissed the air above her knuckles before turning towards Juliet. "Miss Potter, you are as lovely as your mother. I am glad to see you are well." He stared as her with calculating eyes, as if he could see her through her and know all her secrets. She tried to control her breathing and mask the fear she felt. He stared at her as if he was using legilimency on her. She knew he wasn't, she had been trained by the best on how to block her mind from being entered.

"Yes, we are very blessed to have Juliet back home where she belongs. Is that Lucius being fitted for robes? Why he's all grown up now isn't he." Dorea said completely oblivious to the tension between her daughter and the blonde Adonis. She then turned to Lucius and started asking of his plans once he finished school, leaving Abraxas to converse with Juliet.

"How did you manage to get back here Juliet, and what exactly have you been telling people." Abraxas said, his voice barely over a whisper. Juliet took a deep breath, knowing this man could not hurt her, not here with so many witnesses.

"I am not sure what you are talking about Mr. Malfoy. I have no memory of what happened to me or who did it to me." Juliet said with a pointed look. She would not let this man see how much he could get to her. Abraxas stared right into her eyes, the sneer plastered across his face even more pronounced. Juliet looked over at her mother as the tape measure finally moved away from her body and laid itself back on the desk. "Mother, I'm suddenly not feeling well, now that they have my measurements, would you mind picking out my robes? I'm going to find James and have him escort me home." She jumped off the stool and headed for the door. "It was nice to see you Mr. Malfoy, see you at home mother." She said without even a glance backwards she quickly left the shop.

Juliet walked up the street and sat down on a bench, taking a moment to slow her heart back to normal so her brother wouldn't notice something wrong. Suddenly she felt a large hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"Did you truly believe you could walk out of there and I wouldn't follow you?" abraxas whispered in her ear. His hot breath blowing across her cheek making her body tremble. "I know my spell worked so tell me little girl, how did you return here." He said helping her stand gently but firmly. To anyone passing by it all seemed innocent but Juliet knew if he had a chance, he would either kidnap her again or hurt her.

"It doesn't matter if your spell worked or not because I am home and even if I was still back there, I would have never went along with your plan." Juliet squared her jaw and straighten her back. He would not intimidate her and she would not let him get the upper hand this time. She wasn't a weak seven year old child anymore. She had been through a war. People had tried to kill her and now she was stronger because of it. "Unhand me now Mr. Malfoy or I will scream until everyone in Diagon Alley is looking."

"You naïve little girl. You think I would hurt you or take you away right now? When half of Diagon Alley has already seen me standing here talking to you? Oh no my child. I want to make you an offer. You will go through with the plan I had set, I will train you myself. Join the dark lord or I promise you, whatever you went through will be nothing compared to what I will have in store for you." His hand tightened on Juliet's arm as he pulled her body so she would be forced to look at him.

As they stared at each other, the boys rounded the corner laughing and joking about the upcoming school year.

"What is that rich tosser doing talking to your sister?" Sirius sneered eyes narrowed as he looked at Abraxas hand on Juliet's arm. The boys all headed over to where they were standing.

"Mr. Malfoy I see you have met my sister." James said as he pulled her from his grasp. Relief filled her eyes as James handed his sister off to Sirius who pulled her behind him to Remus.

"Ah yes, we were just having a lovely discussion about introducing her to my son Lucius, I think they would make a fine match, tell your father I will be in contact with him soon." Abraxas nodded and started to walk away.

"You can try Mr. Malfoy but my father doesn't believe in marriage contracts, or marrying his children to death eaters." James said.

"I think Juliet would be quite willing to meet Lucius." Malfoy said, eyes turning to look past the boys at her. "Think about what I've said Juliet. I will be waiting for your owl." With that Abraxas disappeared around the corner.

"Are you okay Juliet? It looked to be a very intense conversation that we walked up on." Sirius turned to her and asked. His eyes taking in her form, trying to decide if Malfoy had hurt her or not.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine, he just is very sure uhh that his son and I would hit it off. I was just coming to find you though. I'm not feeling well so I'm going to floo home. Would you mind walking me to the leaky and letting mom know that I made it alright. I know she's still a little worried letting me out of her sight." James could tell she was lying but decided not to push it now, he would ask her again later when he returned home later. She was hiding so much but he just didn't' know how to get her to open up to him.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so glad people are liking my story. Thank you MademoiselleRiddle for your review! There so many secrets and twists that have yet to be revealed but much will come out soon. I plan on having flashbacks to show all the things that went on during her time in the future. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all keep enjoying my story! I'll try to keep posting as many chapters as I can but running a house with 3 kids isn't easy so I try to write at night when little ones are asleep. Though some nights I'm too tired but seeing that some people are actually reading this, gives me more ambition to keep writing so thanks everyone.

Juliet rushed straight to her room as soon as she came through the floo and threw herself on her bed. Somehow it never crossed her mind that by returning she would have to see him again. Just having that small encounter with him brought back all the fear and memories of her kidnapping.

FLASHBACK

 _Juliet was so excited to be playing hide and seek, she had found the perfect hiding place and knew it would take James forever to find her. She climbed into the bush on the opposite side of the park and into a small ditch. After a few minutes of waiting Juliet grew bored and decided to try to peak out of the ditch to see if she could see James. Instead of seeing her brother, she connected to a pair of ice blue eyes staring at her._

 _"Hello miss potter, what are you doing down there? Why don't you come out and give me a proper greeting." Mr. Malfoy said to her. Something about the way he was looking at her made her nervous but she knew better than to ignore the demand of an adult and climbed out the ditch and dusted off her dress. Her mother wasn't going to be happy when she caught sight of her dress, she thought as she walked over to the Lord._

 _"Hello Lord Malfoy, it's a pleasure to see you." Juliet said with a smile as she tried to glance around for her brother. "I'm terribly sorry I cannot stay and chat with you sir but I must go find my brother." She said as she turned to walk away, still thinking about how angry her mother would be over her dress and she scolding she was going to get on how "proper" ladies do not play in dirt or sully their clothing. Juliet rolled her eyes to herself hearing her mother's lecture in her head. She didn't care about being a proper pureblood princess, she just wanted to have fun._

 _"Wait a moment young lady." Abraxas said as he grabbed hold of her arm and before she could even say a word, the world went dark._

 _She didn't know how much time had passed by before she awoke again. The room was cold and dark but she was laying on something soft. Trying to get a good look around without alerting anyone that she was awake she looked around the best she could without moving. She could see she was in some type of cabin. It was small and musky. The bed she was laying on was behind a couch and she could see two figure sitting at a table at a small kitchen on the other side of the couch. It was strange to her to see a home so small with everything in one room._

 _"I'm not going down for this if it doesn't work. He messed up the whole plan he wasn't supposed to kidnap the girl until the potion was done." One of the figures at the table had whispered._

 _"Don't question the boss, you heard what he said. Opportunity arose and he couldn't pass it up. It aint easy to kidnap a pureblood's kid you know. Plus he put charms all over this place, as long as we keep her inside the tracking charms won't be able to catch wind of her." The dark figured pulled down his hood as he spoke. His oily dark hair pulled back, his face was dirty as if he hadn't bathed in months. He scared her and he was angry. Juliet never wished for her mommy more than in that moment, trying to hold in her tears so she wouldn't be caught awake, she looked for the front door._

 _"And what if this prophesy is a fake huh? What if we are harboring a kidnapped kid for nothing? I don't fancy a trip to Azkaban mate." The man slammed his fist on the table._

 _"Will you be quiet, don't wake the little brat up! The prophesy said the twins born of boy and girl will have the power of greatness. Together they can conquer darkness. The boy will have the ancient power of invisibility and will be her protector but the girl will have power not seen since merlin himself. Able to defeat any foe who attacks those she loves. Don't you see if this potion works we can separate them, he can't protect her. We can train her in dark magic until she is of age then present her to the dark lord. We will be rewarded greatly for training such power." The man said walking away from the table. "Don't question the boss again." He said as he filled the tea kettle with water. The other man stood, his hood falling for his head, showing his very scarred face to Juliet. He mumbled something she couldn't hear as a shout of "CRUCIO!" filled the room and screams of terror and pain rang out._

 _Juliet was so scared, without even thinking the young girl jumped up and ran out to the front door pulling with all her might to try to open it. As she tried she didn't notice that the room had gone deathly silent._

 _"Silly girl did you think we would just leave it unlocked for you to run away? No no dearie there is no way out of here." Juliet turned around and faced the man. The other still on the floor panting. "Go back onto the bed now!" He yelled as he started walking towards her. Juliet started to cry, wishing she knew how to escape._

 _The man reached out to grab her arm as she screamed. "No, you will not touch me!" she wanted her mom and was starting to feel angry at these men. How dare they take her away from her mommy. As she started to feel angry, a powerful wind started to blow across the room, violently throwing her captures into the wall on the other side of her room. The locked door blew open and she knew this was her only chance to escape. She turned and ran into the door, only to bounce right off a hard body._

 _"I am impressed Miss Potter, I knew you would be powerful but did not expect you to be this powerful so young." Lord Malfoy said as he entered the room. "Don't worry little girl, you will be leaving this place soon and no harm will come to you. I promise." He said as he helped her off the floor and led her to the couch._

 _Juliet stared at the man. This man who Juliet knew had been a friend of her fathers. She didn't understand how could her daddy's friend take her? Didn't he know how sad he would be when she didn't make it home? So many questions filled her mind that she didn't even notice that she allowed him to pull her onto the couch and sat beside her. "I don't understand Sir. What do you want with me? Please take me home to my mom and dad." She said looking up at him_

 _"I'm sorry darling but I cannot let that happen. Now you are going to drink this potion and when you wake I want you to go straight to Malfoy Manor and ask for the Lord of the house. Tell whoever answers that he has been waiting many years for you." He said as he forced the potion down her throat, not giving herself a chance to reply. Her arms swung violently and her throat burned as she tried to fight him off of her. Then suddenly the world started spinning and she felt very dizzy._


	8. Chapter 8

Juliet pulled herself away from the memory taking a deep breath. She pulled herself off her bed and walked over to her desk pulling out some parchment and a quill.

 **Things to do**

 **Speak with Regulus Black**

 **if all goes well 1 down and a life saved**

 **Visit the Guant's house and collect ring**

 **Find cup**

 **Gringotts?**

 **Bellatrix's home?**

 **Research needed**

 **Hogwarts for diadem**

 **Malfoy Manor book**

 **Saving for last**

Finishing her list, she wrote where all the horcruxes were down and how to get them. She knew she would have to see Abraxas at least once more to be able to collect the diary but wasn't able to deal with that yet so she focused on the ring first. She was so caught up with writing lists and plans and possible spells that might be in the Gaunt house, she didn't hear the boys enter her room.

"What are you doing Jules?" James asked as he tried to look over her shoulder, only for Juliet to quickly pile all her papers together and cast a silent wandless charm on them so only she could read them. James gave her a quizzical look at her nervous expression. "So you ready to tell us what that was all about with Mr. Malfoy earlier?" he asked as he sat down on her bed. Juliet took a deep breath and turned around away from her desk to face them.

"I guess he was just making me nervous, asking me questions of what happened to me and asking me to meet his son. I was just overwhelmed." She said not meeting their eyes. The boys looked at each other. Each trying to decide if she was lying or if embarrassment was the reason she wouldn't make eye contact.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you right? I should have stayed with you and mom instead of going off so you would have felt safe the whole time." James said feeling ashamed for leaving his sisters side.

"Don't do that Jamie. You can't be by my side at all times. I know you will keep me safe but I can also protect myself you know." Juliet said squaring her jaw. "Please don't treat me like some little girl who needs you to watch her every move because that's not who I am. I'm stronger than you think." She hated feeling so weak. She hated that they perceived her as needing protection. She jumped up from her chair and headed for the door, not liking feeling so vulnerable.

"Woah woah woah, hold on there." Sirius said jumping off his spot from her bed and blocking the door. "I get it, I know you're scared and you don't wanna let anyone in but you can't run away every time someone tries to get you to open up. James cares about you, we care about you (I care about you, he thought) at some point you have to let someone in. Why not let in people who truly care about you and just want to be there for you." Sirius pleaded as he took her hands in his and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She wanted to trust them she did but what if she let them in and it caused her to fail. Or worse what if she let them in and they were disgusted with her as much as she was herself. What if they wanted nothing to do with her once they knew just how tainted she was? No she couldn't let them in but how nice it would be to be able to get everything off her shoulders and not feel so alone. No this wasn't their burden to bare. She didn't want to see the looks of disgust and pity if they ever learned what had happened. As she battled with her conscience she didn't realize that tears had started falling from her eyes until Sirius reached up and wiped one away and James pulled her towards him to hug her.

"We won't push you to talk love, but please don't push me away forever. Let me help you." James whispered and Juliet just cried harder. "You're not alone Jules, I promise you'll never be alone again." Maybe just maybe, she could let them in a little bit. Just not yet.

"I'm scared Jamie, I'm just so scared." She said as James laid down in her bed with him holding her tight.

"What are you scared of." He whispered into her hair as he rubbed her back.

"That once you know the real me, you will hate me." She said as her eyes closed and exhaustion pulled her under. The boys looked at each other wondering what she could have meant.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, was having some medical problems but I'm up and running again and will try to post as much as I can! Hope you are all enjoying my story!

After tucking the sleeping girl in and kissing her forehead, James nodded to the door to the other boys. Silently gesturing for them to leave the room. All three silently made their way to James's room without saying a word.

"What do you think could have happened that she would be afraid I would hate her?" James asked?

"Maybe she killed someone." Remus replied. The other boys both gave him a skeptical look. How could such a sweet girl be a murderer? "No really hear me out, she was missing, probably held captive somewhere, she gets away covered in marks, bleeding and unconscious. What if there was a fight and she killed her kidnapper and that's how she managed to get away." The three friends were quiet for a while, wondering if that is what happened. She never did say where she was or how she got away. Could she have gotten away by murder? What could have been happening to her and did they really want to know?

"How could we get her to open up though?" James asked. The boys spent all night coming up with plans on how to get Juliet to open up to them and whether they thought she would ever trust them enough for their plans to work.

Juliet woke a few hours later and headed to the garden. She wasn't ready to see anyone. She knew she would have to at least explain some things to James. She needed to learn to trust again, just didn't know how to do it. Juliet sat staring at the pond until the sun disappeared and then sat some more. She had been out there for hours and finally realized how cold she was feeling. As she headed back into the large home she saw the boys all huddled on the couch in the living room playing exploding snaps.

"Hey love, wanna come play a game with us?" Sirius asked looking up from the floor.

"If you guys don't mind me joining than why not. What game are we playing?" She asked as she sat down in the chair across from the boys.

"Truth or dare, with a little twist of fire whiskey." Sirius said grabbing the bottle from under the couch. Juliet brows knitted together as she bit her lip in contemplation. Deep know she knew playing this game could go very badly for her but at the same time she wanted to have a little fun and surely they wouldn't ask anything too personal. It was a game after all. She gave them a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, sounds fun." Juliet said reaching for the glass of whiskey that Remus was handing out.

"Great, I'll go first, um Remus truth or dare." James said smirking over to his friend.

"Dare." Remus smirked back

"I dare you to go floo call Blaire Goodstein and tell her a poem about your love for her smelly feet." James said with a laugh. Everyone laughed as Remus walked over to the floo.

"Oh hello Mr. Goodstein. May I speak to Blaire please? Hey Blaire I err wrote you a poem and just wanted to recite it for you really fast… err yeah so here it goes… Ode to Blaire, with the finest of hair, she has the prettiest green eyes but her feet are what I love, with a smell that could kill flies. K bye Blaire." Remus quickly ended the floo call and jumped back into his seat on the couch. Face red as they all laughed.

"Doesn't Blaire have brown eyes?" Sirius asked? Everyone snickered and took another drink of their whiskey.

"Ok, my turn Juliet. Truth or dare?" Remus smirked.

"Um truth." Juliet said hoping she didn't make a terrible mistake.

"tell us your best memory from the past year," Remus asked. Hoping she was let them in, just a little of the life she had over the past ten years. Juliet frowned in thought.

"I had these friends. They were twins. Funny and scary brilliant. Huge pranksters. Things were tense in the house we were staying in. I had just had a huge row with their younger brother Ron and my friend Harry." Juliet closed her eyes remembering the argument. She wanted them to let others in on the mission Dumbledore left for them. It wasn't right, leaving everything up to three children to end the war. Dumbledore should have trusted the order enough for them to know what was going on. For them to be able to help Harry and the others to be able to complete the mission. Maybe then they would have had a chance to win the war. She sighed and took a deep breath before opening her eyes to continue. "When they found me in the Grim… err the Library the decided they were going to whatever they could to make me smile. Fred pulled me up off the couch and stared making me dance as George casted a spell that filled the room with music. We spent hours just dancing and laughing. It was the most peaceful I had felt since the war had….I mean in a while." Juliet bit her lip knowing she let a few things slip that shouldn't. Hopefully Sirius wouldn't realize she was about the say Grimmauld place and they would assume she was talking about the war that was just now starting. Luckly they didn't ask any questions and the game continued on. Juliet decided to stick with dare from then on.


	10. Chapter 10

" _Alright Juliet, Phineas Black's portrait heard them say where they are hiding so here is our chance." Severus said as he walked into his chamber where he was hiding the young Hufflepuff. Because she was mascaraing as a muggleborn and the government was rounding muggleborns up, Severus had hidden her in the school. Who would go looking for a fugitive in the headmaster's quarters? Juliet tied her hair back and listened to her professor/friend give her instructions on what to do. "..and Juliet, don't get yourself caught when helping those dunderheads." He said as he walked back out of the rook. She smirked, shook her head and casted a disillusion charm on herself. She apparated into the forest and headed over to a small lake. She ran over to the lake using her wandless magic to melt the ice, threw the Gryffindor sword into the lake. She watched it sink to the bottom then slowly backed away and crouched down behind a bush. Pulling the small mirror out of her pocket and let the headmaster know she was in place. She watched as a deer patronus walked over to the lake and disappeared just as Harry walked over to the lake. She couldn't help but shake her head that the boy didn't even think to cast a warming spell onto himself before he jumped in._

" _FUCK!" she yelled/whispered as she watched the necklace around Harrys neck try to pull him away from the sword and causing him to drown. She tried to keep calm and wait for the perfect time to be able to save his life but not be seen either. Out of nowhere she seen a flash of red hair before they jumped into the water, saving harry and going back down for the sword. With a nod knowing her mission was complete she watched until the boys walked away and apparated into Hogsmeade and slipped unseen into Hog's Head Inn. With a nod to Aberforth Dumbledore, she walked through the bar and to the picture of Ariana to get back into the castle._

…

Juliet woke with a start. Her heart beating fast from the memory playing in her dream. "Her boys" she thought. She hadn't seen their faces since she had gone back in time. They had no idea that she was helping them in the shadows to fulfill their mission. If only she had succeeded. She sighed as she climbed out of bed. "This time, I won't fail." She thought as she made her way into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Her messy curls were worse than usual and she had bruises under her eyes. Evidence she hadn't been sleeping well. Casting a concealing charm over her face, not wanting anyone to worry about her sleeping habits. She pulled her hair into a quick updo holding it in place with her wand and headed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. She couldn't believe that the summer had gone by so quickly and in just a few short days she would be leaving to go to Hogwarts with her brother. She wasn't sure she was emotionally ready to see the school again. Last time it was littered in death and destruction. How was she going to handle being back there again. she was pulled from her thoughts as she entered the dining room where only her father was up and eating already.

"Good morning darling. I hope you slept well." He smiled warmly at her.

"Of course." She smiled weakly at him. She slipped into a chair as tippy popped into the room and placed a plate with her normal morning breakfast on it. Oatmeal with fresh berries on top.

"Are you sure you want to go to Hogwarts with the boys? It's perfectly acceptable if you don't and you would rather stay here." He asked for what might have been the tenth time that week.

"Yes, I am sure father. I want to do this." She said looking down slowly mixing her spoon in her oatmeal. She looked up and made eye contact with her father. "No. I need to do this." She said. Thinking of all she needed to accomplish. She couldn't do any of it without facing her fear and returning to Hogwarts. She needed to befriend Regulus and retrieve the diadem from the room of requirement. She was ready. She could do this.

A few days later, she found herself in a compartment with her brother and his friends on the train to Hogwarts.

"Pete! How was your summer mate?" James asked as a chubby boy walked in and threw himself onto a seat. "Oh and this is my sister Juliet, that I was telling you about."

"It was fine." Peter answered "Hello Juliet, it's nice to officially meet you." Pete said as he turned his beady eyes her way. Juliet found it hard to breathe looking at the face of the boy who would betray her brother in a few years and be the cause of his and Lily's death. Masking her emotions Juliet smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Peter, I've heard such wonderful things about you. Your friends care about you very much you know." Juliet said. Maybe just maybe she can save Peter too. Maybe even he is redeemable. But just because she was willing to see, didn't mean she wouldn't watch him closely and protect her brother from his betray should to need arise.

Time past too quickly on the train and before she knew it, they were pulling into the village and getting ready to exit the train.

"Stay by me Juliet, once we get out of the carriages I'll bring you over to McGonagall." James said placing his hand on his sisters elbow.

"I still can't believe you of all people are head boy." Remus chuckled pulling himself up from the bench.

"I know I can't wait till Lily finds out. There is no way she isn't head girl and she is going to flip her wig when she finds out she has to share a common room with James." Sirius laughed rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Together they filed off the train and headed towards the carriages that would bring them to all the adventures that awaited them.


End file.
